Into The Viper's Lair:Trapped In The Wasteland
by MetalMistress1982
Summary: What started out as the ultimate power struggle and a game for supreme dominance over the other, Randy Orton and Wade Barrett soon discover that what they are really fighting is their denial of their own ruthless love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_~A/N: Told you all this was NOT my first time writing a WWE Slash story! I have two more to post here after this one if I have time tonight. Anyways. This couple is rare I've noticed and it is an old story I warn you...set way back when there was still the old Nexus and Randy had his rivalry with them. I always thought that feud was rather epic and...somewhat riddled with innuendos. HA! Anyway. Expect misspellings namely due to how I make Randy talk and yes, I DID attempt to do an English accent with Wade. I enunciated the best I could out loud! Enough chitchat! Enjoy watching these two dominant men try to make the other submit. Wonder who will break whom first? ;) WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENE, S&M HINTINGS AND VERY STRONG LANGUAGE! ~ *Horizontal line= scene change*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Wade Barrett sat alone in the Nexus locker room for once, thinking hard about his last few encounters with Randy Orton. He knew that he had only usurped the Viper once, but even he would admit that that was with help. 'Dah'mn it,' he thought, 'I know...I cah'n beat his arse...if I cah'n jus' geh't pah'st those gorh'geous lethal ice blue eyes...' He suddenly mentally slapped himself, 'Th' bloody hell am I thinkin?' He shook his head hard to clear it and finished getting ready for his rematch with Randy, now feeling suddenly nervous as hell at meeting the Viper this time.<em>

_Feeling somewhat exposed now after ordering the rest of the Nexus to stay behind, Wade walked towards the ring entrance uneasily. He saw an arm suddenly shoot out of his line of sight to stop him in his tracks and his heart suddenly pounded at the low drawl of, "Well, well...if it isn't Wade Barrett...all alone. Heh...guess ya aint such a chickenshit after all, Barrett! Now, look at me.." Wade gulped hard for once, having never been ordered to do anything in his life. He nervously averted his eyes to look upon those emotionless, lethal ice blue eyes of the Viper himself. However, Wade smirked evilly despite himself at the sight of those gorgeous eyes, "Orh'ton...yah cah'ught me, yah bloody bah'stard. So, go on then...end it..." Wade then had to choke down a low moan of all things as Randy flashed his own evil, crooked smirk right back at him, voice acidic, "Nah, Barrett...I'd rather..." Randy paused and got nose to nose with Wade, who tried his hardest not to show any kind of reaction to the keen Apex Predator who finished his sinister sentence with a rough whisper of, "Watch ya fucking squirm for me..." With a wicked snap of his teeth dangerously close to the tip of Wade's nose, Randy turned on his heel and seemed to slither away in silence._

_Wade shook his head wildly and tried to calm his racing heart, feeling like he was having a heart attack. He bit his lip hard, as he also had to now fight down the hard-on of his life. He had never been treated like that before in his life, never felt so dominated and powerless. For some twisted reason in his brain though, it felt fucking amazing to hand over his power for once._

_Besides, who better to "punish" him than the Viper himself? Wade decided then that come hell or high water after this match, he would lure the Viper to him to play. Smiling wickedly in anticipation of playing with his soon to be "playmate", Wade walked out to the ring for his rematch with Randy for the WWE championship._

* * *

><p><em>Wade made his way back to the Nexus locker room in a full on rage. That cursed John Cena interfered with his match again just as he had hit Randy with Wasteland, almost having the title in his grasp. To make matters worse, he himself got an Attitude Adjustment out of it and he was still quite groggy. When out of nowhere, all went dark and Wade felt himself be yanked away hard by the arm by someone. <em>

_Wade felt himself get shoved roughly into some kind of room or something and heard a door slam. However, he was blind as a bat and now he knew he had been blindfolded. He was shocked to find that his hands had been restrained with something too and after wiggling around, he was shocked even more to find that they were bondage cuffs. He had the sneaky feeling he knew who "captured" him and his pulse instantly started racing, his breath quickening in sudden lust at the thought of who it might be. He was right as he heard the sinister, acidic voice of Randy Orton in his ear, "Heh, soooo, Barrett...so fucking close! Ya almost got me too...but look here! I got ya instead! What fucking luck! Just what do I fucking do with ya now...hm?" Wade's mouth suddenly felt dry and he tried to sputter out something to Randy, to voice his burning desire for once, "... R...Rah'n..." However, Randy cut him off with a lethal grunt of, "Shut UP, Barrett! Did I SAY...ya could FUCKING...TALK? DID I?" _

_Wade shook his head, secretly loving every minute of this though, he knew Randy was the only one that could match him on this, the only one with enough of a brutal persona to do this to him and vice versa. For that reason, he had never wanted Randy Orton more in his entire life and was more than willing to play this wonderful sensual game with him. He suddenly felt the blindfold get snatched off him and Randy's eyes were now burning a hole into him. He looked deep into those acidic blue eyes and saw the lust for him hidden within, moaning out low in urgency to Randy. Randy just smirked evilly at him, drawling out, "Glad to see...ya know your fucking place now, Barrett! Bout goddamn time too! You're mine now...got it?" Wade blinked up at Randy in somewhat shock, but with pleasure as well to finally be claimed by the Viper. He nodded in submission and was rewarded with a rough kiss from the Viper, who bit his lip so hard that it immediately started bleeding._

_Wade groaned out more in pleasure at the feel of both the kiss and the bite, feeling the blood dripping down his chin. He cried out finally, no longer able to hold it in as Randy licked the blood off his chin while growling lowly at him, "R... Rah'ndy! FUCK!" He heard Randy grunt to him wickedly,"Heh...good to hear ya scream for once, Barrett! I fucking like that! I should make ya do that more often...LIKE NOW!" With that, Randy leaned down to bite Wade hard on the neck, snarling out, "Scream for me, Barrett!" Wade shuddered hard at Randy's command, having never been so turned on in his whole life, he screamed out again in desire for his Viper, "OH! FUCK, RAH'NDY! GOD! PLEAH'SE!" He heard Randy again grunt in pleasure, "Good, Barrett...get on your knees...NOW!"_

_Wade's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he saw Randy's eyes start to narrow, quickly dropping to his knees in front of his Viper. He again heard Randy groan out breathlessly, "Now... let's see how good...ya really fucking are, Barrett..." Wade was torn between shock and awe as Randy dropped his trunks in front of him, ordering him in with a husky voice, "Now...blow me, Barrett! DO IT!" Wade gulped, he never did this before, but didn't know how to voice that to his Viper, so he just hesitantly took Randy's cock into his mouth. He heard Randy give a loud groan of pleasure above him, "AH, FUCK! GOD!" Wade moaned out from around Randy's cock, proud to have pleased his Viper. He heard Randy cry out louder as his moans seemed to stimulate Randy's cock more,"FUCK, Barrett! Ya aint...so bad at this...after all! GOD! FASTER, YA BASTARD! COME ON!" _

_Wade took Randy's cock even deeper in his mouth, getting used to the sensation and started going faster, eager now to pleasure his Viper. He heard Randy's rough grunts of pleasure above him and knew he was doing it right, he then heard Randy's breath hitching. He knew his Viper was close and decided to run his teeth gently along Randy's cock as he sucked him harder. Randy finally came hard in Wade's mouth, screaming out roughly,"GODDAMN, BARRETT! YES! FUCK! YES! YES!" Wade eagerly drank down every drop his Viper had to give, proud to have pleasured him and hoped he would be rewarded later for that._

_Wade now looked up at his flushed Viper in almost total adoration, watching as Randy looked down at him with that psychotic smile on his face. Wade then slowly licked his lips clean of Randy's essence, making Randy groan out and drop to his own knees to brutally kiss him hard while gently unbuckling his hands from the bondage cuffs. Wade was caught off guard, aching so hard in his desire for his Viper that he gasped out loudly in arousal, "D...dah'mn it, Rah'ndy! Doh'nt leah've me hangin, yah bloody bah'stard...pleah'se!" Randy breathed out heavily,"Heh...ya want me bad...huh, Barrett?"_

_Wade bit his lip in agony, moaning out louder while running his hands down his Viper's perfect body, "Goddah'mn it, Rah'ndy! Yah fucking teah'se!" With that, he pinned the Viper down beneath him, who looked up at him with eyes now glazed over with a mix of anger and lust, "Heh... damn, Barrett...ya really want me bad, huh? How bout it then? Think ya can fucking take me, Barrett? Hm?" Wade looked down at Randy with even more desire burning in his eyes, "Yah bet yahr sweet fucking arse I do, Rah'ndy and I cah'n tah'ke that sweet arse of yahrs as wh'ell!"_

_Randy groaned out more at Wade's vehement statements, loving when the Nexus leader took charge. Oddly enough, Wade was the ONLY man he EVER wanted to overpower and dominate him. Something about the ruthless way the Nexus leader took charge of everything turned Randy on all to hell and excited the fuck out of him. That and Randy figured that Wade would probably be the only one that would be willing to even consider playing this brutal power exchange game with him._

_Randy was then startled out of his dirty thoughts by Wade sitting back up on his knees and roughly pulling him up for a rough brutal kiss of his own, biting his lip hard to bloody it up too. Randy groaned low in his throat as Wade took charge and licked up the blood dripping off Randy's chin with his own feral smile marring his handsome British face, "Fucking hell, Barrett...GOD!"_

_He heard a snort of distain from Wade along with a hard bite to his neck, "Dah'mn it, Rah'ndy! Say my goddah'mn nah'me! Bloody hell!" Randy cried out in both pain and pleasure at Wade's order and bite, "FUCK! Fine! Wade! Goddamn!" He heard Wade grunt out huskily in arousal while making little licks along his neck, "On yahr 'ands and knees, Rah'ndy...leh't me tah'ke yah 'ard...leh't me breah'k yah...my Viper..." Randy nearly melted at how Wade smoothed that down but still managed to make it sound sinister as hell. With that, Randy kicked away his trunks and watched as Wade stripped as well, casting his own feral smile at his ruthless one's perfect body._

_Wade smirked evilly back at him as Randy turned back over onto his hands and knees, shuddering in anticipation. Randy felt Wade's fingers tracing his lips with a snarled order from behind him of, "Suck, Rah'ndy...I will noh't hurt yah...my Viper..." Randy was startled that Wade even thought of preparing him, he was expecting to just get pounded brutally, not be treated gently at first. Randy was somewhat torn about that, he kinda liked that Wade thought of that though. 'Kinda sweet of the fucker,' he thought fondly for once. With that, Randy took Wade's fingers into his mouth, gently licking and sucking on them. He heard Wade groan out more in arousal and hoped he was not pushing it too much. He felt Wade withdraw his fingers only to start gently probing his entrance with shaking hands it felt like. Randy then wondered how long it had been since Wade had done this or even if he had ever done it before. Wade did not even tell him anything about his own experience as he was probably too afraid to confide in him. Either that or was too scared about hurting him. Randy sighed, "Wade...have ya even...done this kinda shit before...?" He felt the fingers stop, but heard no input from Wade. He turned around to see Wade frozen with what looked like tears in his eyes. Now Randy felt like shit, he thought Wade knew what he was doing; he did not want Wade to feel pressured or afraid. He just wanted to give Wade back his control, that's all. _

_Randy knew that he was a cold person on the outside, but really, he was somewhat fond of the Nexus leader and he really did not like the idea of his own lover being afraid of him. He gently took Wade into his embrace, murmuring softly, "Wade...ya silly fucker. Ya should've told me...ya never done this with anyone before. Fuck..." He felt Wade shake his head, "Rah'ndy...my Viper...I didn't wh'ant yah...rejech'tin me. If I 'ad told yah...I'm a virh'gin in tha' sense..." Randy tipped Wade's head up with a less lethal smile on his face, "Wade, the fact that you're a fucking virgin in that sense...makes it even fucking better! You're all mine then, my ruthless one!" Wade's eyes filled with tears as he leaned up to kiss him hard, crying out softly, "Rah'ndy! My Viper! Pleah'se! I need yah so bah'd!" Randy smiled viciously again, "Turn back around then, my ruthless one, I'll show ya...how it fucking feels. Then, ya can fuck me...later...heh...got it?" _

_Wade blinked at him in shock, "Uh... oh'kay, Rah'ndy..." He murmured shyly and turned around to get on his hands and knees, shaking slightly. Randy knew that Wade was scared so he decided to go slow with his ruthless one, licking his own fingers, gently probed at Wade's soft entrance. He felt as Wade flinched at the unusual sensation and gently inserted just one finger at first, hearing Wade cry out in slight pain, "R...Rah'ndy!" Randy rubbed Wade's lower back, murmuring in his low sinister voice, knowing Wade liked his voice like that, "Easy, my ruthless one. Let me make ya feel fucking good. It's okay...I got ya..." He pushed his finger in deeper, hearing as Wade's cries slowly turned from pain to pleasure, "OH! Rah'ndy! Pleah'se!" Randy lowered his voice at hearing Wade's cries, loving how he sounded, "That's right, Wade. Beg for it! Cry out for me in fucking pleasure, Wade...DO IT!" He gently added a second finger, probing deeper for that sweet spot on Wade known as the prostate. He knew he hit it as he heard Wade scream out in pure rapture,"OH! FUCKING HELL! RAH'NDY! RAH'NDY! PLEAH'SE! MOH'RE!" _

_Randy smirked at how much pleasure his lover was finally getting and started gently scissoring his fingers inside Wade to stretch him out more, hearing Wade cry out more for him, "RAH'NDY! PLEAH'SE! FUCK ME, MY VIPER! PLEAH'SE!" Randy's heart started racing at hearing Wade's passionate cry for him and him only. Randy leaned over Wade and whispered roughly to him, "I'm gonna fuck ya...so goddamn good, Wade, that ya will NEVER...forget it! GOT IT?" He heard Wade nearly sob out to him in desire, "OH GOD, YAH! YAH, RAH'NDY! PLEAH'SE!" With an acidic smirk, he positioned his hard cock at Wade's entrance and slowly started to push in, feeling Wade shaking. He heard Wade cry out in pain, "Ow! Rah'ndy...pleah'se..." Randy again lowered his voice to his sinister whisper, "Hush, my ruthless one. I won't fucking hurt ya. Relax, ok? Let me fuck ya, Wade..." With that, he eased his way in more, hearing Wade's breath hitch out more, "FUCK! GOD! BLOODY HELL, THA'S...FUCKING AH'MAZING! MOH'RE!"_

_Randy smiled in victory as he eased all the way into his lover's tight, hot body. He leaned back and gently grabbed Wade's hips, thrusting deep into his ruthless one. Wade shuddered at the feel of his Viper's cock deep inside him and whimpered low in his throat, "Bloody hell! Rah'ndy, Rah'ndy! My Viper! Feels...so good...pleah'se...moh're...pleah'se!" Randy groaned out at the feel of Wade's tight body,"Goddamn, Wade! Ya feel...so fucking good...FUCK!" With that, he grabbed Wade's hips tighter and started pounding into his lover faster. Wade screamed out more as his Viper brutally sped up his thrusts, pounding hard and fast into him, "OH, GOD! RAH'NDY! RAH'NDY! FUCKING HELL!" Randy then leaned over to rain hard bites down his neck while continuing his brutal thrusts, murmuring low in his lethal voice, "That's right...Wade. Scream for me, my evil one! You're fucking MINE!" Wade shuddered out more at his Viper's words, feeling almost loved, crying out for his Viper in passion, "OH! MY VIPER! YAH! FUCK, YAH! I'M BLOODY...YOURS! GOD! PLEAH'SE! RAH'NDY! PLEAH'SE!"  
><em>

_Randy sped up his thrusts more, feeling his own release approaching as he felt Wade's body shaking hard with desire under his thrusts. He nearly bruised Wade's hips as he griped him harder to pound him even faster, hearing Wade's breath hitching as he too neared his own peak. Randy then reached down and pumped Wade's hard cock in time with his brutal thrusts, hearing Wade again scream out in pure ecstasy as he finally came hard into his hand, "OH, FUCK! RAH'NDY...RAH'NDY...RAH'NDY!" Hearing Wade scream out like that finally broke Randy as he finished speeding up his brutal thrusts, finally cumming hard into Wade's body with a rough cry of, "FUCK YA! WADE...WADE...WADE!" Both men collapsed to the floor, Randy catching Wade up in his arms as they both panted in exhaustion._

_Randy looked down at the Nexus leader in his arms, that intense British face flushed with afterglow, his eyes closed in bliss. Randy gulped hard, having the sudden urge to keep the Brit with him. He gently shook his ruthless one awake, however, knowing it was almost time to leave the arena, "Wade...Wade...wake up, ya sleepy bastard! We gotta go soon..." Wade stretched out and surprised the fuck out of him by leaning up into him to rain sudden little kisses all over Randy's shocked face while murmuring shyly to him, "Oh, Rah'ndy! Thank yah, my Viper! Tha' was ah'mazin! Yah ah're...ah'mazing..."_

_Randy blinked in shock and confusion at Wade's sudden show of affection, feeling really weird now. His heart, however, was pounding so hard as he automatically took Wade closer into his embrace and kissed him deeply, moaning lowly at how good he tasted. Hearing Wade moan out back to him and throw his arms around his neck just made the pain worse. However, Randy was beginning to like how Wade made him feel and wanted now more than ever to keep the Brit with him. Randy pulled back and traced his fingers down Wade's face with a rough whisper of, "You're going with me tonight, Wade...got it? I do NOT...want ya...to EVER...leave my fucking side!" Wade's eyes widened in shock as he tried to sputter out,"R...Rah'ndy...? Wo... Wot?" Randy gulped hard again, hoping to not be rejected, grunted lowly, "I'm sayin that I want your clueless British ass to be my boyfriend! FUCK!"_

_Wade's eyes filled with tears again and he pressed against Randy with a muffled cry of, "Yah, Rah'ndy! Pleah'se! I wah'nna be with yah, my Viper!" Randy smiled psychotically again and gently kissed his ruthless one all over his face, murmuring out with a maniacal chuckle, "Heh...my crazy little British fucker! Come on, let's get outta this fucking place and back to the hotel then. Get a nice dinner or somethin..."_

_Wade looked at him with wide eyes, muttering out shyly, "But... Rah'ndy...wot if soh'meone sees us...? Leah'vin together?" Randy scowled in anger, voice once again seeming to drip with acid, "I don't give a fuck who sees us, Wade! If they gotta problem...then they can tell me to my fucking face! And that includes your little posse, Wade! I don't care! I...wanna keep ya and I aint lettin your puny ass group dictate who you can be with! Fuck that! YOU'RE the godddamn leader, Wade! Not them! ACT like it! FUCK!" Wade once again looked up at Randy in total adoration for coming to his defense,"Yah're right, Rah'ndy. Thank yah fo' reh'mindin me..." Randy's face softened as he kissed Wade again, "Wade...that's why I like ya so goddamn much! Cause ya can be a ruthless motherfucker when ya need to be! Don't ever fucking change that! Not for me, not for anyone...got it?" Wade smirked evilly,"Heh...my evil Viper. Yah're th' same. I like how yah are too! Doh'nt...change fo' me, Rah'ndy. Yah're...perfect t' me...jus' th' way yah are...k?_

_Randy smirked right back,"Heh...got ya, my ruthless one..." Before Randy could kiss Wade again, there came a knock at the door and Wade recognized the voices of his group, instantly scowling while thinking in irritation,'Ugh... bloody dogs! They ah're like children. Coh'stantly seeking my goddah'mn ah'ttention..." Randy smiled in psychotic pleasure at watching Wade's face take on that evil look of displeasure at hearing his group bickering like children outside the door, anticipating watching his ruthless boyfriend take charge and watching the ensuing chaos that would occur. Wade got up and irritably pulled his trunks back on, watching as Randy did the same to slump back on the bench with a maniacal grin on his face. Flashing his own psychotic grin back at his beloved Viper, he walked firmly to the door to yank it open with an irritated bark of, "And wot do yah ah'll...bloody wah'nt? I thought yah dogs leh'ft ah'lready! Bloody hell!" _

_Randy again watched with perverse pleasure as his ruthless boyfriend immediately took charge, watching as his group instantly shrank back in fear at their leader's irritation. Randy thought with an evil smirk,'Goddamn, he's so hot when he does that... fuck...' Heath spoke up shakily,"B...Barrett! We...we were just...wondering where you were...and shit..." David Otunga then snorted out, being the rebel of the group, "Barrett? What the hell are ya doin...in Orton's locker room?" Wade pursed his lips in anger at Otunga's idiotic question, deciding to address that first, fixing an icy glare at Otunga while lashing out in a steely voice, "Dah'mn IT, Otunga! It is noh't...YAH'R fucking place t' QUESTION...where I bloody choose t' be! Do tha' agah'in...and I WILL...throw yah out on yah'r arse fah'ster than Husky Hah'rris cah'n go through 50 bloody hamburh'gers! GOT IT?" Randy had to stifle a maniacal laugh at his boyfriend's choice of words, loving every minute of this. Otunga shrank back from Wade in slight fear, "Y...ya, B... Barrett. We were... just...lookin for ya. Thought maybe ya wanted hang out with us tonight...or whatever..." _

_Wade again fixed his steely gaze at his group in irritation, "By th' blood suh'fferin goh'ds! Cah'n yah bloody fools go one night without me? I am stayin' with Orh'ton toh'night...and I wh'ant NO bloody fucking coh'mplaints from any of yah...GOH'T IT? Or I will mah'ke sure NONE of yah...EH'VER coh'me bah'ck t' Neh'xus...CLEH'AR? YAH WILL AH'LL...BE NOTHIN!" Randy again watched as the entire group nodded their heads with wide eyes and faces as pale as death at their leader's rage, thinking perversely, 'goddamn...this is turning me on so fucking bad...I can't wait till he takes his fucking anger out on my ass...ohh...god, that's gonna be fucking great!'_

_Wade pursed his lips again, lashing out again irritably, "Good! Then if ah'll of yah...ah're doh'ne ah'skin stupid bloody fucking questions...me and Orh'ton are hungry. And I woh'uld like t' take him out t' dinner! Sooo ah'll yah...geh't th' bloody fuck outta my sight! GO! I will cah'll one of yah...if I need th' bloody group! Now...GEH'T TH' FUCK OUTTA HERE, YAH VILE DOGS!" Heath then warbled out shakily,"B...Barrett...? If...I can say...if you are going out with...Orton, then...I wish you...all the best...or somethin like that. You're our leader...and we respect...wh... what...you choose to... do..." The rest of the group nodded out shakily and saluted respectfully, making their way back down the hallways, still looking somewhat shell-shocked._

_Randy couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Wade, slamming him roughly into the now closed door to kiss him hard. Wade cried out through the hard kiss,"R...Rah'ndy! Pleah'se!" Randy grunted low in pleasure, "God, Wade! You're so fucking hot when ya do that! Ya don't how bad I want ya to fucking take me right now...FUCK!" Randy continued, now attacking his lover's neck, hearing him cry out louder, "OH! Rah'ndy! I will! I will soo...fucking hard! I wah'nna breh'ak yah so bah'd, my Viper! " Randy chuckled out manically,"Heh. I fucking hope so, Wade...I fucking hope so! I'll hold ya to that, my evil one! Now, come on...ya promised me dinner!" Wade grunted irritably, "Yah evil fucker. Fine! It's a bloody dah'te..." With that, both men quickly got dressed and made their way out to the parking lot._


	2. Chapter 2

_~A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this so far! Now we're starting to get into the drama bit where these two are starting to realize emerging feelings for each other, but have...issues. HA. I love drama. What can I say? Anyways, thought they'd be cute on a date together soo here we go! Oh..and pardon the tiny bit of OCC-ness on Cena's part, but you know..he really hates the Nexus, HA! Onward!~ WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! *Horizontal line=scene change*_

* * *

><p><em>Wade walked alongside Randy, feeling as if he was in a dream and that feeling intensified as Randy silently wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders. Wade's heart was hurting as he snuggled closer into his Viper, sighing softly in contentment. Until he heard a loud, disgusted yell of,"Randy! What the fuck are ya doin with Barrett? I didn't figure ya for a queer, but damn, man! At least have some damn taste!"<em>

_He felt his Viper stiffen up and tried to back away from him to not embarrass him, but Randy grabbed his arm with a venomous snarl of, "Don't ya fucking dare, Wade! I told ya I do not give a damn who sees us together! I'll handle this...babe...just fucking watch me!" Wade melted at Randy's new pet name for him and checked a groan of arousal as Randy kissed him hard then turned to confront whom he knew was John Cena standing near the door to the arena entrance._

_Randy seemed to instantly uncoil to hiss in acidic tones at John,"Heh...gotta fucking problem, Cena? Jealous, ya lil bitch?" Now it was Wade's turn to melt at watching his boyfriend instantaneously turn into the feared Apex Predator. He saw John pale slightly but still stood his ground, snapping out,"Fuck no, I aint jealous of ya all turning traitor and shit, man! If ya wanna fuck Barrett, then fuck him! Why dontcha just fucking join Nexus too while you're at it?"_

_Randy then smiled psychotically, voice now dripping with venom,"Heh... maybe I will, Cena, since your ass couldn't make the goddamn cut! Wade is twice the leader than your dumbass will EVER be! I'd be more than fucking willing to co-lead Nexus WITH him!"_

_Wade's heart again started hurting so badly at his boyfriend's statements,'Goddah'mn,' He thought in awe, 'I'd love fo' him t' be my...parh'tner...in moh're ways than one! Together...we'd be soo...poh'werful! But so...much moh're than tha'. I...I wah'nna stay with him. I...I think...I loh've him..." Wade shook his head, unable to figure out his confused feelings for Randy Orton._

_He then watched in shock as John suddenly lunged at Randy in a rage, "Ya fucking traitor, Randy! Why dontcha just hand me the damn title before ya go back to fucking your little Nexus boy toy?" Wade wondered for a split second if he should help, but knew better than to get in the way of the Apex Predator when he was in that psychotic zone of his. He just watched with total adoration again as Randy, still with that maniacal smile frozen upon his face, simply shot out with an arm and smoothly clotheslined the charging wrestler hard in one fluid motion. He watched as John flipped over to land flat on his back hard upon the concrete, now stunned. Randy just looked down upon the immobile wrestler, snarling out again in acidic tones, "Next time, Cena...watch your fucking mouth! Or you'll be picking your goddamn teeth outta the concrete, courtesy of an RKO! Got it, ya lil sack of shit?" He nudged John in the head with his boot, as John moaned out in pain, "Whatever, Randy...fuck you..." Randy smirked viciously, "Easy, Cena. Before I decide to kick your goddamn skull in! Heh...not that I'd do that much fucking damage. Heh. Dumbass! Come on, Wade. Let's get outta here, aint my job to take out trash.."_

_Wade again looked up at his boyfriend in adoration and resisted the urge to just jump him right there, wanting so badly to just mount his Viper and ride him hard. Randy looked down at Wade's adoring look and noticed the lust for him hidden within, also having to resist the urge to just take Wade again right there on the concrete as hard as he could while Wade screamed his name again in ecstasy. Randy simply licked his lips and smirked in lust at his boyfriend, "Heh...later, my ruthless one. We'll make...each other...fucking scream! Sound good, babe?" Wade nearly fainted at his Viper's subtle innuendo, stuttering in suppressed desire,"Y...yah, Rah'ndy! I...wah'nt yah...so bah'd, my Viper..." Randy again smiled manically, wrapping his arm around him and leading him to his car, "Heh...same here, my ruthless one...same here..."_

* * *

><p><em>Wade shyly watched Randy out of the corner of his eye as Randy drove, face still carrying that venomous look. Wade's heart immediately started pounding again as he watched his Viper,'wot th' bloody hell...is wronh'g with me?' He thought wildly, 'I cah'nt stop lookin at him...and it 'urts so muh'ch! But, I cah'nt fucking stop. Is this...wot loh've...feels like?' Wade was even more confused and almost wished he had someone to confide in about this, he thought briefly about his group, but secretly feared they would mock him.<em>

_Wade snorted mentally, 'I dunno...if th' bloody fools woh'uld dare t' do tha'! But...I cah'nt anyways...fucking hell...' His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend's smooth, insidious voice, "Heh...penny for ya fucking thoughts, babe? Ya ok?" Wade swallowed, throat suddenly dry and murmured shyly, "I...I'm oh'kay, my Viper. Jus' thinkin... bout' us. I meah'n...where do we go froh'm 'ere? We're suppoh'sed t' be eneh'mies, Rah'ndy...noh't loh'vers..." Randy let out a snort of disgust, "Pfft... like I fucking care what the rest of the WWE thinks? I can date whoever I goddamn please, champ or not, just cause you're my boyfriend now don't mean ya get a free shot at the fucking title whenever ya goddamn please and I know that ya know better than to fuck with me like that, Wade!"_

_Wade shook his head hard, crying out,"Oh, Rah'ndy! I may be an arse...but evh'en I woh'uld neh'ver tah'ke ah'dvantage of yah like tha'! I'd rather die firh'st! I loh...I mean...I am noh't dishonorable like tha'!" Wade was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was a bloody mess, 'fucking hell! Shit! I ah'lmost toh'ld th' bah'stard I loh've him! Fuck!' Wade hoped all to hell that his keen Viper did not catch that horrible slip-up._

_Randy held back his psychotic half-smirk, catching his boyfriend's slip-up and bright red ears reminiscent of embarrassment. 'Heh,' Randy thought, 'If I didn't fucking know any better, I'd almost swear that my lil fucker was gonna say he loved me. Aint possible though, I sure as hell aint...loveable. Bah...I'm just good for a fuck...nothin more..." Randy sighed quietly and parked in front of a steakhouse restaurant, not feeling like eating anything too fancy. Without saying a word, too overwhelmed with chaotic thoughts, Randy just got out of his car, slammed the door hard and laid his head against his arms braced on the car._

_Wade blinked in confusion at his boyfriend's actions, hoping he did not upset his Viper. He got out of Randy's car and uneasily approached his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 'Hell,' Wade thought somewhat uncomfortably, 'I hope I'm doin th' right bloody thing...' With that, determined to comfort his Viper, he started raining gentle licks and kisses across the back of Randy's neck. He heard Randy give out a low, insidious moan,"Ohh...fuck, Wade! That feels so goddamn good! Bite me, babe...please...fuck..." Wade groaned lowly in arousal at hearing his Viper beg for his affections and gently bit down on Randy's neck, not wanting to do it too hard because he knew his Viper was very vocal._

_Randy checked a scream as his boyfriend obeyed his order and gently bit down on his neck, instead settling for a low growl of,"Fuck, Wade! I fucking like it when ya do that. Heh, let's save it for later though...k, babe? I'm fucking hungry as hell now! SOO...COME HERE, MY EVIL ONE!" That yelled out, Randy spun Wade around and crushing him hard into his body, kissed him roughly._

_Wade shuddered hard under his Viper's rough affections, pressing even closer to Randy's body, which was also trembling as well. 'Th' hell is wronh'g with us?' Wade thought wildly, again fighting the urge so bad to either take his Viper hard or let his Viper take him hard repeatedly. 'It's like I'm bloody ah'ddicted t' him. I cah'nt reh'sist him. I am cah'ught. In my Viper's lah'ir. And I neh'ver wah'nna leh'ave him now...' Wade closed his eyes against unknown sudden tears gathering behind them, too lost in his Viper's hold to notice them falling unchecked down his face._

_Randy felt his heart hurting so bad as he felt Wade's body trembling in his arms, hearing his soft whimpers as he kissed him roughly, 'What the fuck is wrong with me? The hell is wrong...with us both? We're both...goin fucking nuts.' Randy thought, 'But, I can't fucking stop touching him. Can't stop looking at him. I just...man, if I had a fucking choice, we'd be fucking all the goddamn time! I can't...help it! I'm fucking hooked on the lil bastard...damn it..' Randy was then shocked out of his wits to feel tears on Wade's face, wondering now if he was the cause of them or not. However, Randy knew that he was not good with emotional confrontations, especially since his own were too fucking messed up. He just pulled back and smoothed the tears off Wade's face wordlessly while kissing his forehead, whispering in a sultry tone, "Come on, babe. Let's eat somethin. Then...heh, we can have some fucking dessert later tonight.."_

_Wade nodded wordlessly, letting Randy again slip a strong arm around his shoulders and lead him into the resturant. Being shown to a table, Wade was again shocked by his Viper's actions as he seemed to shyly pull out a chair for him to take a seat first. Wade blinked in shock and swallowed, mumbling softly, "Th...Thank yah, Rah'ndy..." Randy seemed to turn his head away, but Wade thought he may have caught a blush on his Viper's face as he too murmured out in low tones,"Ya, whatever. You're welcome, babe. Now move your cute lil ass and sit down, shit!" Wade smirked at his boyfriend's attempt to cover up his shyness behind brute tones._

_Both men sat in awkward silence as they scanned thier menus. Wade was starting to get nervous and fidgety as he always did in intimate situations like this, he hoped Randy would not mind if he had a beer or two to relax. He gulped and murmured shyly,"Um...R...Rah'ndy?" Randy looked up at him over his menu, eyebrow cocked, "Sup, babe?" He drawled almost lazily. Wade averted his eyes shyly and murmured softly, "Is it...ah'lright...if I induh'lge in a couh'ple of beers, my Viper?" Randy chuckled darkly, "Jesus fucking christ, Wade! Don't ask my permission for every fucking thing! But damn, babe. Go for it...heh, ya aint the one driving anyway."_

_Wade couldn't help but crack an evil smile, feeling his nervous edge start to wear off, chuckled back just as darkly, "I duh'nno, my Viper. Juh'dgin by yah'r drivin skills, I'dve guh'essed yah'r bloody arse was ah'lready intoh'xicated!" Randy let out a manical snort of laughter, "Ya evil lil fucker! Aint nothin wrong with my goddamn driving, Wade! Ya are so gettin your pretty lil ass spanked when we get back to the fucking hotel!" Wade flashed his own manical grin back at his beloved Viper, "Proh'mises, proh'mises. Bring it then, my Viper...yah'r arse shall be spah'nked as wh'ell then!" Both men just stared at each other after sharing that moment together._

_Randy clenched his fists under the table to resist the urge to jump his ruthless one. He never imagined him and Wade coud fit together this well on so many levels. 'He's so much like me.' Randy thought fondly, 'So brutal. So fucking ruthless. He's my evil lil fucker. Goddamn...I...love him. I...think I fucking do. I don't...ever wanna fucking let him go...but.." Randy let his thoughts go as they were really starting to hurt him both mentally and physically._

_Wade gulped hard as he stared at Randy, resisting the urge to jump him, never wanting the man more in his life than he did right now after sharing this moment with him. 'We ah're...so much ah'like...' Wade thought with his heart on fire, 'Even our expreh'ssions ah're th' sah'me. I know now...I loh've him. I loh've my Rah'ndy. MY Viper. And I neh'ver wah'nna leah've his lah'iar...NEH'VER!' Wade blinked back sudden tears again as he thought of the possibility that thier relationship might not be accepted within the WWE, remembering John Cena's reaction to seeing him and Randy together._

_Both men were startled out of their tangled thoughts by thier server lady, who spoke up with a cheery voice, "What can I get you guys tonight for starters? Somethin to drink?" Randy just waved his hand in mild annoyance, "Ya, just a large Coke or whatever...your turn, babe." Wade blinked and looked back down at his menu, "Uh...yah...I'll tah'ke two boh'ttles of Heh'ineken..." The lady smiled and wrote down their drink order then looked back at them, "Have you guys decided what to order or do you need a few more minutes?"_

_Randy shrugged, "I'm good to go. You, Wade?" Wade nodded back, "Yah, me too. Yah cah'n go firh'st, Rah'ndy." Randy flashed an annoyed scowl at him while Wade flashed an evil smile right back at him. Randy cleared his throat, still looking mildly annoyed, "Ya, I'll take the um...7oz T-bone steak...um...fully loaded baked potato...and the asparagus spears...that's it. Thanks." Wade blinked, wondering how the hell his boyfriend could eat like that, 'bloody hell, my Viper cah'n eat like a beah'st...' Shaking his head in concealed shock, he looked up at the server lady, clearing his throat also, "Yah, I'll tah'ke th' Large Fish and Chips plah'tter, loh've...and may I 'ave tha' with th' extrh'a vinegh'ar and a side of th' horseradh'ish sauh'ce?" The lady nodded and wrote their order down again, speaking up cheerily,"Awesome, guys! Your food should be out soon! I'll go get your drinks!" With that, she walked off._

_Randy turned to Wade with a scowl, "Wade...what the fuck did ya just order? Do ya damn Brits not understand the fucking concept of eatin red meat in a goddamn steakhouse?" Wade smirked at his boyfriend's ire, being mildly amused at how cute Randy was when he was annoyed, "Oh, Rah'ndy...it happens t' be my favourite dish, yah silly Yank!" Randy rolled his eyes, huffing out, "Whatever, babe. You're fucking weird! I'll stick to my shit, thanks!" _

_Wade smirked evilly, sensing his Viper was on the defense, "Heh...scah'red of tryin my food, Rah'ndy? Bloody wh'imp!" Randy smiled psychotically, almost hissing out in pleasure, "You're on then, my evil lil fucker! But, we gotta feed each other! If I have to do it, then you fucking have to do it too! Deal?"_

_Wade smiled just as psychotically as his Viper, drawling low, "Veh'ry wh'ell then, Rah'ndy! Wh'inner geh'ts t' tie th' loh'ser up and 'ave their wh'ay with him! Deal?" Randy then looked puzzled, sounding mildly confused, "The fuck, babe? How the hell ya supposed to win?" Wade smiled even more evilly, "Now, now, Rah'ndy...no cheatin, my Viper! Beh'sides, either wh'ay...at leah'st one of us wins!" Randy smirked and laughed out again manically, "Ah, god! My evil lil motherfucker! That's soo worth eatin your weird ass British shit! You're ON!" Wade then chuckled out darkly, "Heh...woh'rth feedin yah like a littleh bah'by, my Viper!" Randy chuckled back darkly, really liking the sound of Wade's dark laughter and suddenly reached out impulsively to hold Wade's hand in his own, feeling his heart beating out of control now._

_Wade nearly choked on his laughter as he saw Randy suddenly reach out to impulsively hold his hand tightly in his own. Wade's heart starting going insane, especially since it seemed Randy almost shyly ran his thumb over the top of his hand. 'Bloody fuck!' Wade thought wildly, 'th' hell is he doin t' me?' Wade gulped hard and looked up at Randy in almost shock, barely managing to sputter out a feeble, "R...Rah'ndy..." Randy looked back at him with wide eyes, seeming just as shell shocked. "Wade..." Randy suddenly hissed out low, now running his fingers lightly across the palm of Wade's hand, feeling him instantly shiver at his touch. Randy knew that he really shouldn't push his Brit, but he wanted him so bad again and he knew his Brit wanted him badly too, but never before did he ever felt this powerful of a need nor a want to be SO intimate with someone. He felt as Wade's fingers shakily returned the light touches across his own palm and for once, Randy was unable to keep from trembling at his boyfriend's touch, he could barely even check a groan of arousal. When he saw that exact same bestial look reflected in Wade's eyes, he knew both thier limits were being reached and it was only a matter of time before one of them broke under the other._

_Randy nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing his plate being set down in front of him from out of nowhere it seemed,'fuck..' He thought,'I must've been fucking spacing out hardcore...shit...' He shook his head and watched as Wade got spooked as well with his own food being set down in front of him, covering it up by taking a huge swig from his bottle of beer._

_Randy wished for a moment that he had his own beer, but just took a drink of his Coke. He was inwardly glad that it was ice cold,however,cause it felt like his entire body was on fire. Once he felt somewhat normal again, he looked at Wade's plate with morbid curiousity and wondered what it tasted like. Too lost in his inner debate, he was again startled out of his wits by a fork with what looked like a piece of the fish with horseradish sauce on it speared on the end of it being waved in front of his face. He grunted irritably and looked at his boyfriend's crooked smirk, "Damn it, Wade...if ya fucking start the airplane noises...I will fucking fling potatoes in that cute lil face of yours!"_

_Wade chuckled evilly, "Dah'mn it, my Viper...yah ruined my fun! Fine! Juh'st try it, yah gruh'mp...bloody hell..." Randy scowled and took the bite Wade offered him, secretly loving this special attention though. 'Huh...' Randy thought smugly,'and here I thought horseradish was supposed to be fucking ho...' Randy suddenly choked out in pain at the deceptive kick of the horseradish sauce in the back of his throat,gasping out at his boyfriend, "Holy fuck, babe! How the hell...?" He trailed off as he saw Wade calmly eating his fish with the horseradish sauce without even breaking a sweat. Randy blinked and tried not to chug down his soda, not wanting to show any more weakness to his lover. He cleared his throat and once again tried to speak, "Goddamn, Wade! How the fuck do ya Brits eat that shit?"_

_Wade then chuckled out evilly, "Oh...right...forh'got t' meh'ntion, my Viper. That's why we use th' bloody vinegh'ar. Cause yah know...it is quite sph'icy. Been eatin it fo' yeh'ars myseh'lf so quite used t' th' pah'in by now. Soo...I guh'ess I win, Rah'ndy!" Randy laughed out manically at his boyfriend's deviousness, "Jesus fuck, Wade, ya decietful lil shit! Ya tricked me!" Wade again laughed out evilly,"Ah'lls fah'ir in loh've and wh'ar,my Viper! Soo, I play dirh'ty, yah know that by now and loh've it!" Randy smirked, lowering his voice to sinister tones, "Ya know I fucking love it when ya do it,babe! Heh...can't wait for my goddamn punishment then, my ruthless motherfucker! Now...lemme feed your cute lil ass!" Wade smirked out smugly,"Very wh'ell then, my Viper...yah earh'ed it, I suh'ppose.." Randy snorted in dark amusement and went on to cut up his steak wordlessly._

_Randy watched with his heart in his throat as he fed his boyfriend, who blushed slightly as he looked at him in total adoration at all of this attention. They took turns feeding each other, while eating themselves, each secretly enjoying the intimacy of their actions. Randy decided that he wanted to do this all the time with Wade now, having never done this kind of thing with anyone before anyway. Wade also watched as he saw a blush for once on the face of the feared Randy Orton while he fed him, secretly loving that he had finally managed to break his Viper's defenses in order to see his loving side finally come out. He wondered if he would ever hear any kind of love confession from Randy, but then decided never. 'As if..,' Wade thought, morosely, 'I know I broh'ke him...but noh't that bloody muh'ch...' Wade's heart was starting to hurt again, he was so confused and wondered why he was getting all of this special attention from Randy then if he did not have any kind of feelings for him whatsoever. Wade bit his lip hard and knew he was gonna cry again, but did not want to ruin his date by breaking down like a woman in front of his Viper. He gulped hard and cleared his throat, "R...Rah'ndy. I need t' use th' bathroom...yah...be right bah'ck..." Without anymore thoughts, Wade nearly shot out of his chair and tried his damnest not to make a run for the bathrooms like a girl._

_Randy blinked, barely catching a damn thing his boyfriend said, too spaced out at watching him eat from his hand like a baby bird. All he saw was him abruptly get out his chair and nearly flee towards the bathrooms. 'The fuck?' Randy thought in total confusion,'what the hell did I do? Did he get sick or somethin?' Randy was torn as to what to do, he thought maybe he once again fucked up. 'I always am anyways...' He thought bitterly,'fucking up my dates and shit. Doin all this sissy mushy shit. I always move too goddamn fast! Probably scared the shit outta him! Fuck! This is why...I gave up datin...in the first goddamn place...' Randy held back tears of his own, wondering if maybe he should just call the whole thing off and break up with Wade before he fucked it up more. 'I...don't wanna fucking do that though...' Randy thought, getting up to go pay for the check, completely losing his appitate now. He quickly paid for the check and went outside for a breather, hoping Wade would not get mad that they never finished eating. 'I can fucking make it up to the bastard...if he lets me...' Randy thought as he sat down on the hood of his car, burying his face in his hands. He finally let go and cried,'I...can't let him go! I don't wanna break up with him! But...I already fucked it up! I fucking scared him off already with this shit...the hell do I do now? I...love him...but...I can't fucking tell him that! Aint no fucking way he loves me back! I'm just bein stupid...I just...' Randy stopped thinking and just cried harder, hating the thought of letting the love of his life go._

_Wade sat in the stall and shook like a leaf, hugging himself tight while sobbing quietly,'I knew this wah'snt goin t' bloody woh'rk...' He thought bitterly,'It was juh'st bloody stupid of me t' assuh'me that...he might have soh'me kinda...feelins fo' me...mah'ybe. Bah...I should juh'st give up. Go bah'ck t' him and leh't him deh'cide. I cah'nt think bout this...no moh're...' With that, he came out of the stall and washed his face the best he could, making his way back out to their table. He was shocked to find it already cleared, wondering what the hell happened to Randy, 'Did he leah've me?' Wade thought,'Nah...even he's noh't that cruel...' He made his way to the doors and peeked out the window,shocked to see Randy sitting on the hood of his car with his face buried his hands like he was crying. 'The bloody hell..?' Wade thought in confusion,'what th' hell is wroh'ng with us both tonight?' Instinct told him that he should go out there and comfort his distressed boyfriend, but he was scared to, scared that Randy was gonna dump him. Wade drew himself up and went outside anyway to do it, consequences be damned._

_Randy was so deep in his despair that he didn't even notice as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and lifted his head to look up into the slightly tear-stained green eyes of Wade Barrett. Randy shook more, hating to be caught in such a vulnerable position and just sputtered out, "W...Wade..? The...hell...?" He was cut off abruptly by a hard kiss from Wade as he felt more tears coming from both their faces. Randy finally let go and just melted into Wade's kisses while pulling him more closely into him, hearing Wade whimper loudly for him. Randy moaned back, instantly banishing the thoughts of ever breaking up with Wade. Randy now wanted more than ever to just take Wade again, to make hard love to him and keep him with him, forever if he would let him. 'I will never...fucking think about EVER...breaking up with him...ever again...NEVER!' That decided, he gently pushed Wade back to get off the hood of the car, then pushed Wade back into the car to kiss him back harder, snarling at him with the most powerful surge of desire he had ever felt in his entire life, "I want ya,my ruthless one...so goddamn bad! Don't EVER...fucking scare me like that again! I thought...ya left me. Please...you're fucking...mine, Wade..."_

_Wade cried out softly with urgency through the kiss, feeling so loved now especially at feeling his Viper's tears against his face and pressed closer into Randy's trembling body, "Pleah'se, Rah'ndy! Yah! I'm yah'rs! I wah'nt yah so bah'd, my Viper,pleah'se! Doh'nt leah've me!" Randy held his Brit close to him as he trembled in his arms after crying out to him in need. Randy knew now that they both needed each other urgently, no longer wanting to deny any more feelings and wanted to make his love confession to Wade special. He had a sudden good idea,hoping that the idea of an intimate dessert and seduction at the hotel would work. He was scared all to hell of doing this, but the thought of continuing to hide it hurt more, especially if it could cost him the loss of his relationship with Wade. Randy swallowed hard, 'I have to fucking do this,' he thought resolutely, 'he deserves to know...how I feel about him! Hell...I think he feels the same...I hope. I have to...do it...for us...fuck.' That thought out, he gently wrapped his arm around Wade and opened the car door for him, whispering seductively to him, "Come on,babe. Lemme fucking make it up to ya at the hotel. Got somethin nice planned. Heh. Ya'll see...now, get your pretty ass in the car!"_

_Wade smiled up in adoration at him, which made Randy's heart pound out even more, as he murmured shyly, "I...look foh'rward t' that, my Viper. Thank yah..." With that, Wade shyly kissed him on the cheek and got into the car. Randy smiled wickedly and shook his head at his boyfriend's cuteness, walking back around to get in the car. Casting one more seductive look at his Brit as he turned on the car, he watched as Wade's ears immediately turned red and he again looked at him in urgency. Nodding his head at his boyfriend's urgent need for affection, he drove on towards the hotel, hoping all to hell that he was doing the right thing._


End file.
